


As Inevitable as Death Itself

by inkblotfox



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Tetraphilia, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Summoners reach out by force of will to call upon the heroes of other worlds and summon them to their sides. But what desires must a Summoner have to call upon the Fell Dragon's Vessel?The Summoner is hailed as a hero to all worlds and claims to wish to lead by peace and unity. But Robin, vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima, knows there's more to this so-called hero than meets the eye. When she's pulled away from prying eyes,will she admit what truly drives her desires?





	As Inevitable as Death Itself

“It’s about time you woke up.”

It’s hard to say this isn’t still a dream. The startled Summoner certainly was having trouble figuring out how she had managed to end up in an open field, still dressed in her nightgown, very much without any of her gear. But she supposed the grinning woman standing over her was much to blame for the situation, her smile not quite reaching her red-tinged eyes.

“I thought this would be harder, honestly. But you sleep like the dead, and your guards are honestly about as capable as cattle. I’d wager Embalia would have no trouble doing the same if their forces were bold enough to try it.” She did her best to ignore the taunting of the corrupted Hero, trying to get her bearings in the starlight.

“Fair play then, you certainly have me to yourself Robin. But what’s this about? And why couldn’t it have waited until breakfast?” Despite the rather sinister nature of the power possessing the one-time tactician, the Summoner was well aware she couldn’t harm her so long as their contract held. But Robin was not known to take risky chances lightly, nor was the dragon they played vessel to without plans of their own.

“To get you away from those pesky royals, of course. Hard to believe you’d speak your mind so openly with their innocent ears listening in.” She shook her head, her smile gaining a degree of genuine amusement at the thought. “Perish the idea that their  _ noble savior  _ would ever have a selfish thought in her head.” She knelt down to meet the half-awake human’s eyes, cocking her head with interest. “But we both know that’s not true don’t we?”

“Quit playing games and get to the point. It’s too late for your mind tricks.” She didn’t like the look in those eyes, nor the way she accused her. “There’s nothing you can ask me I couldn’t answer honestly in front of them.”

“Is that so? Shall I just take you at your word that you buy into this mumbo jumbo of ruling through peace and unity then? Shall I believe you the only human ever to live without a desire for something less than noble?” Her smirk only grew at the Summoner’s discomfort. “Come now, be sincere. If you didn’t, then why summon me here? I could feel your desires in your call, you know, and such unwholesome ones at that!” She leaned in, leering over the Summoner’s prone form, planting her hands firmly at either side of her. “So tell me, what made you call my name? Was it the desire for power? The lust for destruction?”

“Y-you don’t know-“ Her protests were silenced by Robin’s thin finger on her lips, by the devious smile on her face.

“I know plenty, Summoner. Now, why don’t you stop pretending to be so selfless and tell me what you  _ really  _ wish for? Maybe I can grant it.” That finger traced her lips slowly before running down her chin, tracing the lines of her throat as the Summoner fought back shivers. She was intimately aware that her nightgown was no protection against the woman above her, the silky fabric gliding against bare skin as her captor toyed with the collar. She remained stubbornly silent regardless, glaring back in as steadfast a way as she could manage, even as she found herself admiring how the moonlight glittered in the tactician’s silver hair.

“Mm, stubborn thing, aren’t you? But then, I’d expect no less from you. Someone able to pull me from the Tempest to their side must have a will of steel…” She chuckled. “So much the better to break. Let’s see if I can’t prove how well I know your desires, little Summoner.” The sound of tearing fabric broke the silence as the Summoner felt a claw dragging down her skin, rending the satin in its wake like so much tissue paper until the whole of the gown fell away in tatters, leaving her completely exposed in the moonlight. Robin eyed her as one would a sweetcake, licking her lips with a tongue better suited to a serpent as her hand made it’s slow way back up her bare body until her hand had encircled her neck, fingers running across the underside of her jaw with all the delicacy of a gardener.

“W-why? Why your interest in me?” The Summoner has to fight not to moan under the gentle touches, the feeling of being so powerless in the other woman’s grasp making her lightheaded. Robin couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her question though, a harsh and mocking sound that made her flush red.

“Why? Because you, little Summoner, are the key to everything. You and that artifact of yours hold the power of countless worlds at your command.” A malicious look fell across her features as she spoke, the shadows of the moon’s light making her look all the more sinister. “With our might combined, no world could stand against us. Imagine, legions of worlds remade in  _ our image. _ ”

For just a moment, she allowed herself the fantasy of such a fate. To give in as Robin had, and wield the power of the Fell Dragon as her own. But no, she couldn’t, it was wrong! She pushed the other woman away, scrambling to her feet.

“No, I don’t think we’re going to do that, Robin. There’s nothing you or your so called power could offer me, certainly nothing so selfish and cruel as that.” She turned in the direction she best guessed to be towards the palace, intent on walking there in the nude if she had to, only to feel Robin’s arms embrace her from behind.

“You still think with the small-minded ambitions of those foolish Askars,” she whispered, hands caressing her waist. “They know nothing of true rulership, of true power. But you and I…” The Summoner gasped as she felt her hands cup her chest, fingers pinching at her nipples roughly while slow kisses turned into sharp nips down her neck and shoulders, Robin’s teeth sharp as fangs against her tender skin. The Summoner squirmed in the grasp of the dominant woman, her arousal starting to run down her thighs as she felt those possessive hands slipping lower down over her belly. She reached down, intent on holding the dragon-possessed woman back, but found her fingers instead lacing with her aggressor’s, instinctively guiding her to where she most ached to be touched. Distracted as she was, she hardly noticed at first the scaly tail winding its way up her legs, cooking around her loosely at first as Robin’s hands played her like a fiddle, drawing increasingly desperate moans from her lips. Still she shook her head, trying to clear her mind even as her body ached to give in.

“Mm, you are so deliciously willful, little Summoner…” Robin’s voice seemed to echo from within her as she felt the coils tightening around her. “Perhaps you need a more direct demonstration of my power?” The Summoner gasped as she realized she was no longer in the grips of the beautiful human woman she’d been kidnapped by, hands pulling away as they melded into great wings. She was powerless to struggle as she felt herself turned in the grip of her captor, forced to stare upon the visage of Grima, the Fell Dragon of legend. Her size was far from the monolithic scale whispered of in legends, but the scale of the serpent still dwarfed her easily as the six-winged dragon loomed over her, licking her fangs hungrily.

“Do not resist, little Summoner. Accept my gift, and your true role as ruler of this pathetic world.” She found herself unable to break the gaze of the six eyes upon her, but felt no fear under her powerful gaze. She could resist, could keep denying what she wanted, but her body spoke on her behalf, hands reaching up to pull Robin’s dragonic muzzle by the horns so she could press a hungry kiss to her fanged muzzle. A muffled groan escaped her as Robin returned the kiss in kind, thick serpentine tongue filling her mouth and threatening to ravage her throat as those coils tightened around her, the tip of her dexterous tail teasing up and down her tender thighs until she could take it no longer.

“Please!” She wasn’t sure if she’d spoken the words or merely thought them as Robin broke the kiss, the dragon smirking down at her. “Please… I need you…” She gasped as that tail pushed into her, strangling her words as Robin wrapped herself around her, filling her senses with the great dragon as she was pushed against her moist vent.

“Prove your devotion, Summoner. Show me your desire to enter this covenant with me.” Urged onwards by the slow, teasing thrusts of Robin’s tail, the helpless Summoner reached out to part the dragon’s sex, the sweet musk of her arousal overwhelming her senses, driving her onward as she leaned in to give a tentative lick and find her head spinning from the taste. She had no more chance to ease into the task as Robin pushed her into her drooling pussy, body rumbling with her pleased growls as the Summoner explored her reptilian slit, encouraging her with extra thrusts of her tail whenever her tongue or hands pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. Servicing the massive dragon was much more involved than she’d been prepared for, but she found herself enraptured learning where to touch to make the dragon roar, where her sex tasted the sweetest as she pushed her hand deeper into the massive sex before her. She gave a disdainful cry when she felt Robin withdraw her tail, fearing she had done something wrong, only to sing her praises as her thick tongue quickly filled the void.

She could feel the dragon’s fangs pressed against the tender skin of her sex, grinding against her clit as that long forked tongue ravaged her with all the tender attention of a lover and all the energy of a hurricane. It was all she could do to keep pleasuring her larger lover as she was forced to climax after climax, Robin drinking her juices greedily and still forcing more from her. She thought she might faint from the overstimulation, clinging to consciousness by sheer will alone as she determinedly did her best to drag her dragonic partner over the edge with her. Her stamina matched her size, but it wasn’t long before Robin found herself convulsing and roaring with pleasure as well, her nectar all but soaking the naked woman in her coils as her climax washed over her like a tsunami. The Summoner trembled to hear her name roared out into the sky, shaking her inside and out as she did all she could to prolong her lover’s pleasure.

By the time they had come down, both lay entangled in the grass, breathing hard as the sky began to grey with the approaching dawn. Robin’s hold on her tightened as she leaned in to kiss her, roughly, possessively, her voice echoing in the Summoner’s mind.

“The covenant is sealed. We are united in purpose. Rest now - come the night, this world will be taught to now it’s knee to you.” She was too exhausted to reply, losing consciousness too quickly to notice the burning feeling on her back, the brand of the Fell Dragon etched cleanly into her skin, sign of things to come.


End file.
